Pan's Wish
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Pan makes a wish, however wishes don't always turn out the way you want them to. R+R


Fifteen-year-old Pan looked out of the window of her room. She'd just come back to reality from her reminiscing about her "Galaxy tour" for the Dragon Balls. It was her thought every night ever since lived in that Capsule Corp. space ship for a year. 

Pan couldn't sleep however no matter what she tried. What bugged her was she was still thought of as a child! She would have complained more about that small fact but it was babyish to whine. 

Pan opened the window in her room. She let the cool breeze in. The Earth's sky called for her. The sky was deep in black color that night with a myriad number of a summer night's stars hanging overhead. One star stood out in particular it was brighter than the rest and appeared to be larger too.

_"A wishing star? Those aren't real just a Disney movie idea, still it couldn't hurt to try."_ She knew she was being childish but a part of her wanted to believe in wishing stars, fairy princesses and brave knights. 

"First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." She mumbled slowly thinking of her heart's desires.

"I wish, I wish for that even for one day that I was as old as Trunks!"

Pan closed her eyes; she was being silly that was so childish.

"Don't give up on your wish." A voice said startling Pan. 

Pan went to turn around up she felt a tingling sensation going through her body. She began to glow as change happened all around her…

Sunlight dawned through the window Pan head let open the night before. The sun's gentle rays caused Pan to open her eyes. She blinked a couple times adjusting to the light. 

_"What a dream, it would have been nice if-_

Pan caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on her dresser. She gasped in shock. No long did she look as if she was fifteen but she looked twenty-one! Her soft black hair was at her mid back and she'd grown about a foot. What she noticed the most was she now had curves in all the right places. Pan realized that her bed shirt she'd put on last night was incredibility tight. Hopefully her mother was already up and she could slip in her mom's room borrow and outfit from her closet.

Pan stepped out of her bed and noticed a note on the floor that read:

_Enjoy your day. But learn something from whom you love._

Pan thought about the note for a millisecond but quickly dismissed it from her mind. She felt happier than she'd ever been until she heard a voice from down stairs.

"Pan-chan are you up yet? Pan?" shouted her fathers voice from upstairs.

"Ano…Hai, I'm going to the ummm… mall today with Bra early there's a sale going on at one of her favorite stores." Pan shouted down making up an excuse. 

"Ok Pan-chan just don't say out too late." Her father's voice shouted up for her knew how Pan and Bra got carried away sometimes.

"Hai." Said Pan.

Pan looked in the mirror at herself. She'd managed to find a suitable outfit. She wore a pair of black jeans she had found with white spaghetti strap shirt and a white blouse over that. Pan even put on a touch of make up; she wanted to look real after all. Pan however, left her hair down. 

Pan silently slipped out from the house with out her parents notice. She prepared to fly off towards Capsule Corp. Excitement raced through Pan's mind; would she finally be able to tell him how she really felt? Was this what she'd been waiting for? What would she say to him? Questions like this raced through her mind.

Pan quickly landed out of view near the sidewalk in front of the large Capsule Corp. building. 

Her smile was bright and her spirits high she hadn't a care in the world! Perhaps it was those thoughts that distracted her from a figure that crashed into her. Pan fell over backwards and prepared to kick the crap out of who ever ran into her.

"Gomen, I didn't look where I was going." Said a masculine voice that offered her a hand up.

Pan stood up and brushed herself off. Her gaze met his; it looked like Trunks was playing hookie from work again.

"Ii desu" she said. 

"I was just looking for you. It was lucky of me to catch you running away, again" Pan added.

"Do I know you?" he asked

"You do" Pan said. 

Trunks studied her features she seemed oddly familiar. She looked like, like

"Pan?! Pan-chan?" he said aloud.

"Who else would it be?" she said.

"Nani…happened?" asked Trunks.

"You happened." Pan said. 

Trunks took a moment to recover from what she was implying. 

"Listen all my life I've been near you we saved the world together and laughed a lot together you protected me on our journey to save the Earth. Sure I could be a brat but I care about you Trunks but the age difference separated us until last night and now I have the chance to be eye level with you and I wouldn't miss a chance to know what you'd think about me." 

_"How can I answer that?"_ Trunks thought to himself. Lot's of girls fought for his attention and the one closest to him tried to bottle them up but had a chance to reveal them.

Pan judging from the fact Trunks didn't want to say what he was thinking (She could tell by that look in his eyes she'd seen before), she flew up towards the sky with bitter tears in her eyes. Some wish she'd thought of.

_"Man I'm a baka why can't I say what I feel? I hurt her badly but I've never given a second thought about Pan always seen her as a child never for what she tried to be and what I feel for her I just realized I'd covered up inside myself, but that's not Pan she doesn't realize who she is." _Trunks thought. 

Trunks took up to the sky searching for her.

Pan walked around the downtown of her city with tears in her eyes for hours all that she could think of was _how could he? I'm the same age as him what's holding him back?_ Later that night she returned to the door of her house not caring about when her parents saw her, she was blinded by tears the one she loved most had no feelings for her. 

"Pan-chan?" inquired a voice behind her.

"Nani Otousama?" said Pan chocking back nearly all her tears.

Before Gohan could ask any more about his daughter she explained.

"I made a wish on a star last night and my wish didn't have the result I had in mind." Pan admitted. 

Trunks had been searching the town all day he was sure he'd covered every inch of it but still he hadn't found Pan, he really needed to talk to her. Suddenly and idea occurred to him had she gone home?

Gohan still looked quizzically at Pan and what she'd grown up to be. Gohan had tried to comfort her but she refused to talk to him about the problem. There was a knock at the door. Pan had her head on a kitchen table while her Otousama answered the door.

"Trunks?" he asked seeing the purpled haired saiyan at the door. 

"Is Pan there?" he asked. Gohan suddenly knew what his daughter had been so upset about so he gave Gohan a questioning look. Gohan paused a moment before saying:

"She's in the kitchen." And he closed the door.

Trunks walked into the kitchen to see Pan with her head on the table.

"Pan-chan, I'm awfully sorry" he said.

"You don't have to be." She said 

"Iie, I'm not like you Pan I hide my feelings I admire you for telling me." Trunks said.

Pan looked up.

"What I don't like is the new you, the old errmm young Pan-chan had a charming smile and personality I liked. It doesn't matter how old you are Pan what you need is to find you and I'll take you for the Pan I know." Trunks said and beamed a smile at Pan.

Pan felt her spirits left, but her height was shrinking and so was the rest of her. 

Trunks watched in surprise.

"You like me for me?" she asked in surprise as she became her normal self.

"I like you for you, you don't have to prove yourself to me. Trunks answered.

Pan leaned forward to the truthful gaze from his eyes. That night ended with a sweet kiss and a promise for dinner that Saturday. 


End file.
